1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device having a shooting optical system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a single-reflex camera (imaging device), a mirror unit including a main mirror and a submirror that can be driven are provided, and when the mirror unit is moved down, light from a subject coming through a shooting lens is guided to a phase-difference-detection AF module (phase-difference AF module) and an optical finder, and when the mirror unit is moved up, light from the subject is guided to an imaging surface.
In rapid-fire shooting by such a camera, the mirror unit is driven to move down and move up during each interval of exposures of the imaging surface so that light from a subject is guided to the AF module. Thus, phase-difference AF can be performed by using the AF module (e.g., see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 8-43914).